vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Labo Robot
Summary The Labo Robot is a giant, remotely-controlled mecha in which the player uses for various purposes: destroying cities, fighting off alien ships, or boxing with other robots. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown by stomping, 8-C, higher with Charge Punches, Drill Kick, and Special Beam, 9-A with energy blasts, 8-B via size with Gigantic Mode Name: Labo Robot Origin: Nintendo Labo - Toy-Con 02: Robot Kit Gender: None Age: Unknown Classification: Robot Powers and Abilities: Inorganic Physiology, Large Size (Type 1, Type 2 in Gigantic Mode), limited Martial Arts (Is referred to as a punching master), limited Camouflage (Can have its parts painted over to change the color, Should be able to possess a camouflage-esque coloring), Sound Manipulation (Can change the sound of its movement and attacks, including sounds like piano keys or cats), Vibration Manipulation, Fire Manipulation via thrusters, Enhanced Senses (The Player naturally sees the robot from an over-the-shoulder Third-Person view, but can enter First-Person Mode, Easily recognized and fought a robot that blended perfectly into its surroundings), Flight, Transformation (Can fold up into a tank), Energy Projection (Can fire energy blasts in tank mode, Can fire large energy balls with Special Beam), Size Manipulation via Gigantic Mode, Body Control (Can fire rocket-propelled punches with Charge Punch), Lasers bounce off walls), Air Manipulation via Drill Kick, Teleportation (Is teleported back on-stage after falling out of bounds), Technology Manipulation (Can take control of damaged UFOs by standing on them), Self-Destruction when defeated Attack Potency: Unknown by stomping (Can create large shockwaves that can effortlessly throw cars several meters into the air), Building level (Can damage buildings simply by walking into them, Can punch out two large sections of a skyscraper with a single punch, Can easily slice a giant UFO in two with a falling chop, Can punch a giant UFO hard enough to launch it into three buildings, completely destroying them), higher with Charge Punches (Can launch nine UFOs on contact), Drill Kick (Cleanly slices a building in half by barely touching it), and Special Beam (Completely destroyed the largest UFO and destroyed part of the largest building as collateral), Small Building level with energy blasts (Are clearly weaker then the robot's punches, but can still destroy buildings in only a few shots), City Block level via size with Gigantic Mode (Can throw around not-nearby buildings simply by growing in size) Speed: Superhuman movement speed, Subsonic in Tank and Plane Mode (Can outrace racing cars, Can increase speed by leveling up), Subsonic combat speed (Can punch shockwaves), Speed of Light with energy attacks Lifting Strength: Class M (Can throw large buildings across a city) Striking Strength: Building level, higher with Charge Punches, Drill Kick, and Special Beam, Small Building level with energy blasts, City Block level via size with Gigantic Mode Durability: Building level (Can survive punches from other robots, Is unharmed by giant, spiked UFOs ramming into it, Can survive the explosion of a giant bomb, Should at least compare to the smallest (Green) UFOs, which can survive being sent flying through at least four buildings (one city-block sized) while it’s heavily damaged before exploding), City Block level via size with Gigantic Mode Stamina: Very High Range: Several Meters, Tens of meters with Charged Punch, Tens of Meters with energy projectiles Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Is remote-controlled and can likely be affected that way, Walks in a slow, lumbering fashion, Wires and other delicate parts are visible from the outside, Can’t attack in Plane Mode, Several abilities require the robot to remain stationary to take effect Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'First-Person Mode:' By lowering the visor, the player can enter a first-person viewpoint *'Flight Mode:' The robot holds its arms out, producing a jetpack from its back that allows it to fly *'Tank Mode:' The Player crouches, causing the robot to fold up into a vehicle. Can fire energy shots, Can increase speed by leveling up **'Plane Mode:' While in Tank Mode, the Player extends both arms, causing the robot to take flight with their thrusters, Can increase speed by leveling up *'Gigantic Mode:' The player and robot raise an arm and leg and hold the pose as the robot grows in size, Can increase duration by leveling up *'Charge Punch:' Charges energy by standing still with their arms down for a short time, allowing the robot to fire off its fist as a rocket, Can decrease charge time by leveling up *'Drill Kick:' The robot extends one leg while falling, creating a drill-like vortex around their extended leg, Can increase power by leveling up *'Quick Jump:' Decreases transition between Robot Mode and Flight Mode, Can decrease transition tome by leveling up *'Special Beam:' Once the gauge fills up, the player can enter First-Person Mode and extend both arms, firing a giant ball of energy, Can increase charge rate by leveling up Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Toys Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Labo Category:Video Game Characters Category:Robots Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Camouflage Users Category:Sound Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Size Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Air Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9 Category:Boxers Category:Tanks Category:Vehicles Category:Land Vehicles Category:Aircraft